


Breathtaking  ( Akito Sohma )

by visionsghostly



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Cock Warming, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/M, Love, Male Sohma Akito, Manga & Anime, Marking, Master/Pet, Obsession, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, degrading, master kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionsghostly/pseuds/visionsghostly
Summary: " who is she?""her? that's hitomi kirigawa."in which hitomi catches the eye of akito sohma and becomes his play thing, through and through.
Relationships: Sohma Akito/ OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. breathtaking

Welcome to Breathtaking.


	2. one. enter! hitomi kirigawa

“ t-tohru-chan slow down! ”

hitomi's cocoa colored skin glistened with freshly formed sweat, her plump lips parting to let in cool breaths of air. the curliness that was her hair, had become frizzy and beads of perspiration had formed where her baby hairs laid. 

her tiny hands cushioned themselves on her knees as she bent over, the plastic bag rustling as it fell to the ground. hitomi's wide brown eyes were clenched shut and she could feel her heart pumping a mile a minute. 

tohru, who had been running to work, stopped in her tracks and glanced over her shoulder. her brown eyes widened immediately before worry washed over her face and she quickly ran towards hitomi. 

“ a-ah, sorry tomi-chan! i didn't even hear you, i was going to be late for work and even though the boss doesn't know me, i feel like secretly he's just wa–”

tohru stopped when hitomi looked up at her with a sweet smile and red tinted cheeks, the girl's eyes glittered with mirth and soft happiness. 

“ don't worry about it tohru-chan! ” she stated with her soft, honey-like voice. the tallest of the two let out a relieved breath before picking up the plastic bag hitomi had dropped and grabbing her hand, leading her to the building she worked at. 

“ oh, why did you chase after me? is something wrong? ”

hitomi felt her cheeks heat and she gripped the hem of her skirt with her free hand, biting her lip.“ w-well, i noticed that you, um, didn't really bring lunch for work today. so, um, i picked you something up, that way you don't go h-hungry. ” 

it was silent for a moment before tohru pulled the brown skinned girl into a hug, 

“ thank you, thank you, thank you, tomi-chan! ” 

hitomi could hear the waver in tohru's voice, could feel the wetness of her tears seeping through her shirt– a smile blossomed onto hitomi's face and she hugged the girl back, rocking side to side to calm her down. 

with a giggle she spoke up, “ oh tohru-chan, you're such a crybaby. ” that made the taller girl cry harder, hitomi only laughed and gave her a swat to her bum, “ get inside or you're gonna be late.” 

tohru let go of her immediately with a scream, “ thanks tomi-chan! i gotta go! see you tomorrow! ”

hitomi sent her off with a wave and a soft smile before turning on her heel and walking home. “ she's such a clutz. ”

hitomi placed a hand over her mouth, letting it hover as a yawn escaped past her lips. her usual brown eyes were droopy and she sluggishly walked to school. 

the girl jolted as a pair of hands found their way to her shoulders. a soft sigh followed behind her scare, as the familiar lengthy blonde hair of outani found its way into her poor vision. 

“ haha! you should've seen your face squirt, you looked terrified. ” one of outani's arms wrapped around hitomi's shoulder, she welcomed the warmth that came with it. 

“ i was, jeez outani, why do you always do that?” hitomi's soft voice, held no annoyance, instead, it held traces of amusement and questioning. 

outani shrugged and smiled at the short girl. hanajima smiled at the two before falling along beside them. hitomi shifted her brown eyes around the block they were on. 

“ hey, where's tohru? we usually always walk to school together. ”

the two girls shrugged and hitomi sweat dropped. thanks guys. 

hitomi leaned into outani as she was in thought, the two other girls were talking about something that she particularly had no interest in. as they neared the school gates, a black car drove past, the windows were slightly tinted but the sun's light seemed to hit just right, so that hitomi could see in. 

looking out the window was a boy, his hair was obsidian in color and his eyes just the same. her horrible eyesight didn't allow her to see much else of his features though. 

before she could look away, his eyes found hers. they seemed filled with loneliness, anger– no, rage, they suffocated her, made her throat close up; but they also attracted her, made her want to swim in the depths, drown in them even. 

there was a man next to him, his lips were moving but the boy didn't seem to be paying attention, his focus was solely on her. the mans lips parted and he stopped talking, only to lean over to see what the obsidian haired boy was staring at. hitomi felt her heart jump in her chest when his soft pink lips curled into a smirk and his black eyes narrowed. 

she wanted to drown in him. 

hanajima tilted her head at the girl, eyes trailing over her face. “ what's wrong hitomi? your waves are all over the place.” 

hitomi reluctantly pulled her eyes away from the boy to look towards hanajima. 

“ i-it's nothing, i was thinking about the test we have in english today. ” 

the "goth" girl and outani both let out loud sighs before going back to talking to each other, though outani pulled the girl a bit closer, probably to comfort her. “ ugh! don't remind me, i totally didn't study last night.”

hitomi once again drowned out the conversation, her eyes darting around to try and find the car again but came up empty handed, she bit the inside of her cheek and decided to tune in to their conversation. 

“ hana-chan, i'm sure you can pass if you try hard enough, i'm thinking you like to fail on purpose.” hitomi stated softly, making hanajima coo but also pout at her. 

“ you're so mean hitomi.”

“ tohru-chan! ” 

yuki sohma perked up at the sound of the girl's name, he looked to the side of him where tohru stood– the girl seem to radiate happiness at the sound of her name coming from the tiny girl skipping towards them.

tohru turned around to engulf the brown skinned girl into a hug, giggling softly. yuki stood off to the side, not knowing what to do. “ hitomi-chan, it feels like days since i've last seen you! ” 

the shorter of the two laughed and pulled away from her before pouting. “ where were you? we usually always walk to school together.” 

tohru quickly started to freak out, not knowing what to say to the girl, nor what to come up with to distract her. 

yuki quickly butted in, smiling his dazzling smile. “ i'm sorry ms. kirigawa, that's my fault, ms. honda walked with me today. ” he watched as her attention turned to him, her eyes widening before she bowed deeply. 

“ i-i'm sorry sohma-kun, i didn't even notice you. thank you for escorting tohru-chan to school for me. ”

he waved her off politely and gave a fake chuckle. “ it's quite alright.” 

when he locked eyes with her, he was surprised to see how soft and warm the pools of chocolate in her eyes seemed. surprised at the small smile that encased her plump lips and how reserved she seemed. the opposite of her friends. 

tohru wrapped her arms around the girls midsection and rocked back and forth. “ did you need something tomi-chan?” 

hitomi shook her head and looked down at her feet, her cheeks heating. “ well, ou-chan and hana-chan are busy today but i don't want to go home after school– i wanted to hang out with you today but it's fine if you have plans with sohma-kun, i can g–” 

yuki decided that her ramblings reminded him of tohru in a way, he smiled softly and watched as tohru comforted the girl. “ i don't mind hanging out with you hitomi-chan! we can go to the movies, get ice cream, ooh, we can even go to the arcade if you'd like.” 

the silver haired boys eyes widened slightly when brown eyes met his. she seemed guilty, probably thought she was stealing tohru from him. “ sohma-kun, you should come with us.”

yuki realized that this would most likely be the only way the girl would stop feeling guilty about hogging tohru and he sent her a genuine smile this time and nodded. “ sure, let me call and say i'll be home late.”

he watched as a smile formed on her lips before the warning bell rang, the two girls both shrieked and looked towards each other with a smile. hitomi turned towards yuki and bowed. “ see you later sohma-kun! tohru-chan! ” 

she took off in the opposite direction, almost tripping, tohru stiffled a laugh and also waved bye to yuki before running down the hallway. 

shigure looked towards kyo, the carrot haired boy was laying on the floor, eyes shut and annoyance pouring from him. 

the older of the two set his phone on the table and fanned himself. “ it seems as if yuki and tohru will be coming home late today. ” the man smirked when the teenager scoffed, “ whatever, like i care!” 

“ hanging out at the arcade or was it the movies? a date maybe?” 

kyo jumped to his feet and glared at the eldest in the room before stomping up the stairs and to his room. “ can it old man! ” 

shigure chuckled softly and sipped his tea. 

“ children. ”


	3. two. carrot top

tohru bit her lip anxiously, looking towards shigure and then kyo. immediately she bowed, " i'm sorry! she fell asleep at the movies and we truly couldn't wake her up, i also don't know where she lives and crazy as that so-" 

shigure placed his hand on the top of the girl's head, smiling softly at her. " tohru, there's no need to apologise. i don't mind her staying over for tonight." 

the brown haired girl smiled and tears welled in her eyes, " thank you shigure-san. i promise you won't even know she's here!" 

kyo, who was once again laying on the floor, stared at the brown skinned girl that was on tohru's back. her head was buried in tohru's neck and short puffs of air signaled that she was sleeping. 

he tilted his head as the girl shifted her sleep, wrapping her arms tighter around tohru before her body fell lax and she was back to her soft snores. 

tohru smiled at kyo, seeing his stare. " don't worry, hitomi-chan is a deep sleeper. even slept through one of our lockdowns at school. " 

the carrot haired boy sweat dropped and curled into himself. yeah, that's not a good thing. 

" well, i'll take her upstairs, and then get started on dinner. " 

yuki nodded towards her with a smile before sitting at the table. the three watched her leave the room and then the sound of her foot steps, suddenly a weight shifted of their shoulders. 

shigure's head hit the table and he let out a deep breath. " well, before she wakes up tomorrow, we need to be out of the house. she can't know that tohru is living here with us." 

kyo grunted and rolled to face the two. " tch, why is she even over here? why not just shake her awake or something." 

yuki glared towards him. " we obviously tried that you stupid cat, were you not listening to what miss honda said? " shigure sweat dropped as kyo jumped up and clenched his fist. " whaddja say you dumb rat! i'll knock your teeth out!" 

" now, now, children- we can't have miss hitomi waking up from how loud you are, can we? " shigure said, speaking softly. kyo scoffed, glared one last time before leaving the room. 

shigure sighed and looked at yuki." if she finds out, i'm quite sure it'll be a disaster. " the silver haired boy nodded and rested his elbow on his knee. " yeah, i know i'll keep the cat away from the house. "

" no need to worry about that, he'll be going to school with you and tohru. you just need to get him out the house earlier. "

yuki's heart stopped and he rest his head in his palm. " what?"

hitomi snuggled into tohru, her leg moving to rest on the girls hip. the brown haired girl was still asleep, limbs splayed across the bed. luckily, hitomi's head was resting on the girls arm. 

the brown skinned girl opened her eyes and let out a yawn, covering her mouth as she did so. hair a mess at the top of her head, she sat up and rubbed her eyes, taking a look around the room. 

it was obviously tohru's, considering there was a picture of her, outani and hanajima on her desk. the room held splashes of pink here and cremé and white everywhere else, it was cute. 

looking at the alarm clock, she realized she was up 30 minutes earlier than when she usually gets ready. she looked back at tohru and smiled, her hand moving to push the girls bangs away from her face. 

slipping off the bed she caught a glimpse of herself in tohru's mirror. a blush painted her cheeks when she realized she was in tohru's shirt, which covered most of her legs. 

a small squeak left her and she placed her hands on her cheeks, trying to get them to cool. " t-tohru-chan changed me, she saw my p-panti-"

yuki, who had woken up an hour earlier, thankfully, placed a finger to his lips, signaling kyo to be quiet. for once, kyo did as told and tip toed past tohru's closed room door. 

though the carrot head stopped when he heard a soft voice from coming inside the room, it wasn't tohru's- her voice was a bit more high pitched, this one was lower, warmer, he liked it. 

yuki jabbed him in the rib, glaring hard, he jerked his head. we have to go now. he have a quiet 'tch' and continued to tip toe down the hall, down the stairs and then out the house. 

hitomi opened the room door and walked out into the hallway, " well, might as well make breakfast." she obviously didn't know her way around but she'd learn. 

walking down stairs she peeked her head around the corner, her fluffy hair following behind her. the house was spotless, which made sense considering tohru worked as a cleaner. 

she shuffled around until she found herself in the kitchen. the fridge was stocked, i guess tohru's grandpa is treating her well.

hitomi pulled out leftovers, putting them in bowls whilst pouring the rice in the rice cooker. she was humming quietly go herself, not hearing the sound of tohru's feet padding down the stairs or her walking in to the kitchen. 

the girl jumped when tohru's arms wrapped around her midsection from behind, her chin resting on her head. "hitomi-chan~ why are you up so early?" her voice was a bit deeper, but it was tohru. 

" well, i woke up 30 minutes earlier and wanted to make breakfast, you know, for letting me stay the night. sorry about that by the way, i honestly didn't know what got over m-" 

tohru flicked the back of her head softly. 

" don't apologise, i really didn't mind. besides your my best friend, it'd be wrong of me to just force you to wake up." 

hitomi leaned back in tohru's arms, smiling. " go wash your face and brush your teeth, breakfast is almost ready." 

the walk to school was short, they had bumped into outani and hanajima on their way there. hugs were given and immediately chatter started through the group. hitomi's heart stuttered in her chest when a black car, much like the one from before, turned the corner and drove their way. 

it was immediate, she tuned out the conversation and let her eyes search the car for the boy. fortunately for her, he was there, head pressed against the window and gazing out- sensing her stare on him, his eyes met hitomi's. 

her tummy's core clenched and a sharp zing shot through her body. parting her plump lips she searched his eyes, finding nothing but pure loneliness and unfurling fury. he was angry, but why? she didn't know. 

hitomi's eyes drifted slightly over his shoulder, there was a man, different from yesterday's but she honestly couldn't care enough to keep taking in his features. instead, her eyes went back to the obsidian haired boy, who's lips were pulling into a smirk. her heart fluttered, and heat pooled in her lower tummy. she wanted to touch him, do so many sinful things to his body. she wanted to see him writhe as she took him into her mouth, watch his almost emotionless eyes light up with lust and adoration. 

tohru pinched hitomi lightly, looking at her with worried eyes, the car finally turning a corner and leaving her view. " tomi-chan? are you okay? " outani and hanajima both looked towards the brown skinned girl, watching as she blinked rapidly and blushed heavily. " oh um, yes, i was looking at the car, it reminded me of my dad's. " 

the tall blonde shifted sides and wrapped an arm around hitomi like she usually did.

" she did that yesterday as well. you sure your good? " hitomi nodded and bumped hips with outani, " i'm fine, jeez mom. " the blonde blushed and pushed away from her. " s-shut up! next time i won't be worried about you! "

hanajima and tohru both looked at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles. 

kyo was surrounded by girls, a lot of them, his cheeks were dusted a light pink and he was sweating exponentially- he was nervous. his eyes snapped up when the voice from this morning sounded in his ears. 

there she was, talking to a teacher, her eyes downcast and a bit intimidated by the male teacher. he looked angry, kyo didn't know why, but it pissed him off. hitomi bowed deeply and apologized before the teacher walked away. she shuffled into the room and walked towards her group of friends giving them a fake-ish smile. 

kyo scoffed and glared at her, why didn't she stand up for herself? he would've. feeling his gaze she locked eyes with him before giving him a genuine smile, his cheeks heated and his heart stuttered before he looked down and away from her. 

the touch on his shoulder made him stand up abruptly and walk away, he felt disgusting, dirty, he didn't like the feeling of girls touching him. though one seemed to be persistent, she tried to wrap her arms around his torso, yet before he could do anything; hitomi all but grabbed kyo's hand and softly pushed him in the way of her group. 

" sorry about that kuromi but, mr. park wanted me to tell you to meet him in his office. " she watched as the girl blushed and bowed to her, a small squeaky thank you falling from her lips before she hurried out the classroom. 

yuki and tohru both looked towards each other before letting out a relieved sigh. kyo's hand tingled from her soft grip and for a moment he wanted her to hold his hand again. hitomi turned to face him and a cute smile was flashed his way, a dimple indenting itself into her right cheek. 

she held her hand out to him, and he watched as her tiny hand was engulfed in his. " my name's hitomi kirigawa, it's nice to meet you. " he nodded, almost forgetting to tell her his, that is until she tilted her head. he blushed and let go of her hand. " kyo. "

tohru jumped in, saving kyo from the embarrassment. " he's cousins with sohma-kun." kyo's stomach summersaulted when she bowed, her lashes fluttering to look up at him. he gave an awkward bow back and cursed lowly before quickly leaving the room. 

hitomi blinked rapidly and watched him leave, " what was that about? " yuki apologised to the girl before walking after the orange haired boy. sitting on outani's desk, hitomi pulled out the bento she borrowed from tohru and ate a rice ball.

a few seconds later tohru excused herself to head to the bathroom. hitomi hummed to herself, not surprised when outani took the rice ball out her hand and took a bite of it. “ i feel like tohru is hiding something.” she stated, taking a bite from the rice ball that outani have back to her. 

hanajima looked up from her drawing. “ why do you say that? ” hitomi shrugged and gave the rice ball to outani to finish, closing the bento. “ well, when did she start hanging with sohma-kun so much? they're always together. ” 

outani let out a small hm, before pinching the girls thigh. “ maybe they're working together on a project in class, you never know. ” hitomi nodded and slid off the desk. “ true. ” she slid the bento into her bag and placed it on the hook that was on the side of her desk. 

“ oh, sensei'll be here soon. ” 

as the day went on, kyo felt a bit more comfortable, well at least that's what hitomi thinks. he made a few friends, and even got along great with outani— sort of. hanajima didn't seem to mind him, a bit wary but that's usual. 

the girls had stopped crowding him but watched with lovey dovey eyes, which hitomi could only smile at. outani suggested playing, rich man, poor man, but hitomi decided to sit this game out, seeing as she didn't know how to play. 

she scooted in closer to the desk and watched the five of them play. outani and kyo argued constantly throughout the game despite her trying to calm them down. 

kyo's eyes darted towards hitomi as soon as she got up, the game was still in full swing, outani arguing with hanajima, and the other guys sweat dropping in the back. she smiled towards him and made her way to the classroom door, almost running in to yuki. “ ah, sorry sohma-kun. ” she bowed and stepped to the side before walking past him. 

yuki found himself watching her walk away for a moment before he entered the classroom, jaw clenching at kyo getting along with the other students— joking with them, befriending them, stupid cat. 

hitomi waved goodbye to her friends as they parted ways, her mind elsewhere. this morning came flashing back to her. the boy, his eyes, his lips, her sinful thoughts. 

she parted her cheeks firmly and bit her lip. “ what's wrong with me? ”

hi, this book is gonna be all over the place, much like my life. sorry for the typos, ahh not. 


	4. three. the sohma's

“ you called for me akito-sama? ”

the obsidian haired male looked up, his gaze turning to shigure. he gave a small hm before looking out the window once more. shigure, slightly confused, walked towards him after shutting the sliding door. 

akito let his mind wander to the girl, her chocolate skin, her curly hair, small nose, plump lips, wide eyes and petite body. she was perfect. 

she had been walking with that tohru honda girl, he didn't much like her but at the moment he couldn't care less about her existence or the fact that she knew about the zodiacs. he thought back to the way her eyes clouded over when seeing him, the way her lips parted and the way she studied him. goosebumps trailed along his skin. 

“ yesterday, we passed a group of girls. that wretched girl, tohru honda was there. ”

shigure let a small smirk rest in his face as he sat next to the boy. “ oh yes, she w–” akito cut him off with a glare, though it didn't seem to faze shigure. “ there was another girl, she had brown skin, curly hair– you saw her, did you not? ” 

the taller of the two almost choked on his spit. “ yes, i did. ” akito turned to face him, his eyes holding the softest of curiosity. 

“ who is she? ” the obsidian haired boy reached over to caress shigure's cheek, his nails digging into the flesh. “ her? that's hitomi kirigawa, one of ms. honda's friends.” 

akito let out a small grunt and moved away from him. “ that is all. ”

—

“ ah, the weekend, finally! ”

hitomi threw her hands into the air and spun around, ignoring the looks she was receiving. tohru giggled and wrapped her arm around the girl. “ we should hang out this weekend. i heard they're opening a new arcade or internet café. ”

hitomi grinned up at her, “ that sounds fun.” she turned to look towards outani and hanajima, “ you guys are coming right? ” outani smiled apologetically, “ i have work, my stupid boss scheduled me to work back to back— i'm sorry. ”

the girl only nodded before looking towards hanajima expectingly. the black haired girl shook her head. “ my family and i are going to see my grandmother.” 

hitomi's eyes saddened and she let out a small huff, but perked up almost immediately when she realized that she still hadn't asked two other people. yuki was standing close to tohru and kyo a little ways away from her small group of friends. 

the brown skinned girl smiled at yuki, shuffling over to him. “ sohma-kun~ you'll go with me and tohru, right?” honestly, the boy wanted to spend more time with tohru, so why not. “ i'd love to ms. kirigawa. ” he watched as her face lit up before she turned to stick her tongue out at hanajima and outani. the two girls sweat dropped and sighed. 

bouncing on her feet she waved to get the orange haired boys attention. “ kyo-kun! kyo-kun!” his ears perked up and he turned around, cheeks flushing when he met her eyes. “ do you want to come to the arcade with us this weekend?! ” 

he was reluctant, he wasn't use to hanging with people, but her wide brown eyes beckoned him, made him want to say yes. so, he slowly put a thumbs up. hitomi smiled widely and once more stuck her tongue out at hanajima and outani. “ great! well, i have to get home now, but text me the time. ” 

she was about to skip away but stopped. she waddled over to yuki, “ can i get your number. ” outani's mouth dropped open along with tohru's, hanajima raised her eyebrow. yuki's cheeks flushed and he almost stuttered over his words. hitomi freaked out and bowed profusely, “ o-oh, not in that way! i meant like just in case he had to cancel or when we all hang out in the future and stuff like that. ” 

they all heavily sighed and wiped at their forehead. after exchanging phone numbers, hitomi skipped away. “ oh! don't forget to give it to kyo-kun!” she waved and disappeared around the school gates. they waved her goodbye before hanajima and outani parted as well.

“ well, let's go home. ” 

—

hitomi stepped outside of her house, tears flowing down her face and her bottom lip busted, the blood flowing freely from the wound. the sound of her father yelling made her flinch and she quickly shut the door. in her sleep wear, hoodie and gym shoes she made her way down the dark street to the store, her heart beating quickly as she looked around herself. 

it was pitch black outside, some street lights were on, others flickered repeatedly. she shuffled along, becoming increasingly comfortable as she saw more lights, and more people out. flicking her hood over her head the made her way into the mart, bumping into a girl who was only a bit tall than her. 

hitomi looked up, hands reaching out to steady the girl. an almost inaudible gasp left the stranger and she slowly reached out to touch her face; hitomi pulled away quickly, and put her head down. “ sorry. ” she bowed quickly and turned to walk away but the sound of tohru's sweet, questioning voice made her stop. 

“ hitomi-chan? what are you doing out here so late? ” she shuffled towards the girl and stepped in front of her, bending to smile up at her. “ actually i'm one to talk—” when her eyes opened from her smile, it immediately fell. “ h-hitomi-chan? what happened? are you okay? ” 

the girl nodded profusely, got her breathing under control and smiled. “ yeah, i guess your clumsiness rubbed off on me, i tripped over something today and sorta kinda hit my face in the concrete.” 

tohru didn't believe her at all, hitomi could see it in her eyes. “ fine, let's go back to my house, that way i can clean you up okay? ”

hitomi moved away from her and shook her head, her hands shaking softly. “ i can't— i mean, i have to get something before i can go.” tohru looked towards kagura before nodding at hitomi. “ alright, we'll wait outside. ”

the two watched as she disappeared into the small market, kagura spoke first. “ you know she's lying right? ” tohru but the inside of her cheek and nodded. “ of course, whenever she lies she avoids looking at me.” 

a couple minutes later the girl came shuffling towards them with a bag, it was black so they couldn't really see what was in it, but the clinking of the glass told them. hitomi kept her eyes on the ground.

tohru's arm wrapped around her shoulder and she pulled hitomi closer. “ alright, let's go! ” hitomi could only nod and walk along with them, dragging her feet. her dad was gonna kill her. 

—

kagura had texted the rest of the sohma family about hitomi, no complaints were said only a small agreement of what was going to happen and what they were gonna say. 

hitomi slid off her shoes as they stopped in front of the door. “ sorry for barging in. ” she said quietly, before trailing after the two girls. she blinked rapidly and hid her face when she noticed the three guys sitting there. she scooted closer to tohru and gripped her hand. 

tohru smiled at her. “ my grandpa invited the sohma's over after he saw sohma-kun walk me home, though he felt really ill so he's in his room sleeping. ” 

shigure studied the girl for a moment, watching as she bowed hesitantly and said a small 'hello'. he looked towards kyo and yuki, both were looking at hitomi, probably trying to get a look at her face. 

tohru slowly slid her hand from hitomi's. “ i'll go get the aid kit, alright? i'll be right back. ” she slowly walked away from the brown skinned girl, though she kept looking back to make sure she was okay. kagura had went to the kitchen to make dinner, leaving the girl with the three male sohma's. 

hitomi sat down and buried her face in her knees, refusing to look at the three. yuki, who wasn't giving up on looking at her face, started the conversation. “ ah, ms. kiri—”

“ p-please, uh, just call me hitomi. ”

shigure's eyes flickered to hers quickly, her voice was so soft and sweet, a bit shaky and scared but nonetheless nice to listen to. 

“ hitomi, it's actually a internet café that opened up. me and ms. honda checked it out today. ” yuki watched as she gave a short nod, her face still hidden. kyo, now annoyed at her, reaches over the table and grabs her chin, lifting her head so that her face is on display. 

she doesn't struggle, she doesn't really do anything other than look away with her eyes, embarrassed and ashamed at how she must look. kyo grits his teeth and let's his thumb trace over her bottom lip, stopping at the wound. “ who did this to you, hitomi?” 

her small hands grabs his wrist, her eyes finding his, pleading for him to not say anything else. “ i fell that's all.” a gentle squeeze from her hand and he reluctantly let go of the situation.

kyo's brows furrowed and he slowly pulled away from her. “ right. ” kagura grinded her teeth together in the background, huffing and puffing at the attention kyo was giving to the girl. 

tohru padded down the hallway and into the kitchen. “ need any help?” kagura shook her head with a smile and motioned towards hitomi. “ no i'm okay, just go fix her up.” tohru gave her an appreciative smile before hurrying over to hitomi.

her soft hands rested on the side of hitomi's face, tilting her head upwards. she grimaced and pulled out the peroxide wipes, carefully dabbing the girls wound. 

after a few minutes, the girls wound was bandaged and tohru was able to put up the aid kit. it had been silent in the room, hitomi had denied the food that they offered and now sat there, tense and scared. 

the sound of her phone ringing made her stop breathing altogether. she shakily pulled the phone from her hoodie pocket and swallowed the lump in her throat. it was her father. she struggled to get up off the floor for a moment before bowing and heading to the front door, she shakily pressed the accept button and held it close to her ear. 

“ y-yes father? ”

“ where the hell are you?! get your ass back here with my beer you ungrateful bitch! ” 

after that, he had hung up. hitomi shoved her phone in her pocket and put her gym shoes on. tohru, who had followed her, grabbed her wrist. “ where are you going? do you want me to walk you there? ” 

“ no! ”

tohru jumped at her loud voice and hitomi let out a shaky sigh and hugged the girl. “ no, but thank you tohru-chan.” she grabbed her black bag and made her way out the door. 

tohru didn't see her for their planned weekend, nor did she come to school the next three days. 

—

y'all, she dead

nah jk, but ooh, what do you think akito is going say when he sees her bruised face? or what will shigure say to akito. ehm, i ship hitomi and tohru, if you didn't know. 

sorry for typos, i'm eating and typing atst.


	5. four. spilled secrets

hitomi dragged her feet on the concrete as she made her way to school, every part of her body ached. her lip had sort of healed while she was away but now she had another bruise. on her chin was an ugly purple, bluish mark— you could obviously see it, even if you didn't look hard at her. 

she didn't know how she was going to explain this to her friends, maybe she would say she bumped into something? hitomi was frustrated and lonely; she couldn't talk about this to anyone. her father was nice, truly, but he drank sometimes and he could get quite violent when he did, she bit the inside of her cheek and kicked at a pebble. what did she do in her past life to deserve such treatment?

hitomi snapped out of her thoughts and looked up as she heard the motor of a car, her eyes searched for it and an almost inaudible gasp left her lips. it was the same black car as before, maybe they lived around here? or maybe they were dropping someone off. 

luckily it was always sunny where they lived and seeing into the car was quite easy. the male was there again, gazing out the window like he usually did, he seemed a bit more calm today— meaning his eyes didn't scream the usual rage, they were just murky, lonely and a bit sad.

as if fate were on her side, the obsidian haired boy looked her way, his lips parting slightly and an almost relieved look settling over his face. his eyes scanned her, took in the stockings she now wore under her skirt, the school's long sleeve blazer that covered her arms. then he took note of her face, the bruises, how worn out her eyes looked, and yet, he still found her absolutely breathtaking. 

hitomi truly wanted to fall into him, wanted him to hold her and tell her everything would be alright, kiss her and demand she tell him what was wrong. and if she didn't tell him right then and there, he would tease her, play with her bundle of nerves, overstimulate her and make her cry until she did. torture her with the thought of never being able to orgasm unless she confessed to him about what was bothering her and how he could fix it. but that was crazy, she didn't know the man, he was practically a stranger to her, despite the fleeting glances they would give each other— so why was she thinking such sinful thoughts about him? 

her tongue darted out to lick her lips and she winced slightly as the muscle slid over her bottom lip and brushed against her bruise. his eyes followed the movement before locking eyes with her again, this time his eyes held rage, they were pools molten lava and at the moment she didn't mind jumping to her death, drowning in the scolding depths that were his black eyes. 

the moment ended a bit too soon for hitomi, as the car turned a corner and disappeared from her poor vision. she sighed and continued her trek to school, to reality. 

there was no hitomi today, akito thought. they drove past tohru honda and her friends, but he didn't see the girls glistening brown skin or her curly hair. was she ill today? had she stayed home because of a family emergency? 

he rested his head against the window, now annoyed at the man talking beside him. his voice was becoming increasingly squeaky and whiney. “ shut up shigure, you're annoying me.” there was a faint chuckle from the man before he went silent. 

goosebumps trailed along his skin when the feeling of being looked at overwhelmed his senses. he looked up and a feeling of relief washed over his mind, there she was, hitomi kirigawa. she was wearing something a bit different today, stockings, her blazer, hell her skirt seemed a bit longer. 

akito let his eyes scan her face, she had a bruise on her chin, it looked like it hurt, and her lip was busted, though it was healing quite nicely. his eyes found hers again and he relished the fact that her eyes got glossy, her lips parted and her hands fiddled together. she was absolutely breathtaking. 

her tongue slipped from her mouth to lick her lips and akito found himself leaning forward to get a good look at her small pink muscle, though anger ignited his blood at her small wince— what happened? 

shigure, who was of course beside akito, raised an eyebrow at his profound attraction or better yet, interest in the girl. she was no one special, right? 

“ akito-sama? are you alright? ” 

that seemed to break the male out of his thinking, he casted a glance towards shigure and narrowed his eyes. “ why do you ask? ” shigure shrugged his shoulders and smiled softly, fakely. “ you seemed zoned out is all, just wanted to make sure you were okay. ” 

a scoff, a small 'hn' and he was back to ignoring shigure's presence entirely. 

“ hi-to-mi-chan~ ”

the sound of tohru's voice pulled her from her naughty thoughts and she reluctantly looked up. she was standing next to the school gates with their friend group. kyo, though he looked annoyed, also seemed to be very worried for her. yuki was standing close to tohru but was looking at the brown skinned girl with a fond smile. outani, the tough delinquent, was currently sobbing and running towards her.

hitomi sweat dropped and opened her arms to the girl who immediately fell into them. kyo, who had been watching quite closely, noticed her face pinch up, her hands shakily wrapping around the blonde. he let out a small ' tch ' and kicked at small rocks.

outani pulled away from her and almost immediately the soft look of adoration drained from her face and it hardened, hell she was scaring hitomi. her soft but calloused hands tilted her chin upwards, thumb brushing over the bruises on her chin. hitomi's tiny hands, which were now on outani's waist, squeezed at the slight pressure. 

the gang, noticing the tension, walked forward trying to see what outani was looking at. kyo's steps were always filled with purpose, so he made it to them first and his fist clenched tightly. only knowing him for a few days, this was the angriest he had ever looked. both he and outani seemed absolutely furious. 

“ hitomi—” 

the blondes voice was soft but demanding, wanting to know what the hell happened to her. tohru, hanajima and yuki stopped in front of her and she could see tohru's eyes filling with tears, the brown haired girl moved from yuki's side and replaced outani's hands. 

“ what the hell happened? ”

it was kyo that had finished her sentence, his voice held hurt, anger, sadness, he was scared. hitomi of course wanted to tell them, her eyes prickling as well, but she blinked a couple times, and shook her head. “ it's nothing truly, on my way from tohru's house i— ”

it was outani's turn to snap, “ hitomi! ” the girl jumped and pulled herself closer to tohru, her warm embrace calming her nerves, yuki's hand rested on her shoulder and he gave her an encouraging smile. 

“ i know what punching bruises look like hitomi. ” she said softer this time, “ is someone bullying you? stalking you? are your parents abusing you? talk to us hitomi.” hanajima, who was watching hitomi closely, noticed her tense at the ending of outani's sentence. so she spoke up. “ hitomi.” 

her voice was so soft, comforting and gentle, making hitomi face her with pleading eyes. she took a step closer and gripped the girls hand. “ is it your father. ” as if burned, hitomi quickly pulled from hanajima, the warning bell rang and she also pulled from tohru. 

“ i-i have to get to class, excuse me. ” she bowed, quickly side stepped them and practically ran into the school. the five teens looked at each other before following after her. 

throughout the day, hitomi had gone back to being her natural, preppy self. she promptly ignored their advances at getting to know what was happening. the school festival was that day so many of the classes were cancelled so that they could set up. 

“ awwe yuki! you look so cute! ”

that was hitomi's first time calling the silver haired boy by his first name and almost immediately a blush broke out onto his cheeks. the girls surrounding him squealed and took more pictures. 

kyo scoffed and rolled his eyes, his stance bored and a bit unguarded, he seemed to have adapted well to school. hitomi could only laugh and pull out her phone as well, taking a picture of him, despite him telling her not to with a shy look on his face.

there was a small commotion out in the hallway and many of the students peeped their heads out to see what was happening, only for a short blonde to burst into the room, a tall black haired man towering behind him. 

at first her mind had went to the male in the car but immediately she tossed the idea out the window, this man didn't scream anger and loneliness. well he screamed loneliness but not much anger. plus his eyes weren't black at all, nor did they seem familiar to her. 

now that everyone was paying attention to the newcomers, hitomi sneakily took a rice ball, smiling at it before taking a bite, she squealed softly and looked around, going to take another one— kyo gave her hand a gentle slap and she jerked back. he was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and amusement swimming in his eyes. 

she pouted and turned to face them, one of the two seemed to know tohru and grinned up at her cutely and all hitomi wanted to do was squish his cheeks. his eyes found hers and almost immediately a blush seemed to color his cheeks. kyo gritted his teeth and slapped the boy upside the head. hitomi sweat dropped as the two argued before they were dragged behind the curtain. 

hatori's eyes watched the girl, this had to be who shigure was talking about. he noticed the bruises on her face, how reserved she looked despite being around her friends. he was surprised akito had taken an interest in her. 

**_POOF!_**

hitomi almost dropped her rice ball at the yellow smoke drifting from under the curtain, she tilted her head and blinked slowly. she was the closest to the curtain and cleared her throat. “ tohru-chan, kyo-kun? are you okay? ”

“ yup! everything's fine! nothing to worry about here. ” came tohru's shaky voice, before hitomi could even think about opening the curtain, a males soft voice pulled her away. “ excuse me.” 

she turned around to look at him, choking on her rice ball as she did so. his brows furrowed and his large hand patted her back. she quickly covered her mouth and bowed, trying to dislodge the food. “ i'm sorry— ” 

she coughed once more before sucking in air. “ i'm sorry, how can i help you? ” 

“ i was wondering if you could take me to the nurse's office, i usually send medication here and want to see if she has everything. ” 

hitomi blushed heavily, there were plenty of people here, why did he come to her? she was certainly not the closest. “ ehm, sure. ” he gave her a small smile, the brown skinned girl averted her eyes and side stepped him, beckoning him to follow her. 

yuki let out a sigh, that was close. 

they stopped in front of nurse's office and he smiled and gave her a small bow, returning it she turned and headed back up the stairs, almost running into outani and hanajima. “ hey, what are you guys doing outside the classroom? ”

hanajima wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned some of her weight on the girl. “ tohru went up with thr sohma family— we're just wondering why she's become so close with them. ”

hitomi nodded and followed after them, eventually bumping into the brown haired girl. they had passed yuki, momoji, and kyo on their way up and hitomi gave them all small smiles. 

“ oh, hey guys. what're you up to? ”

“ you've been really close with the sohma's lately, why? ” tohru, who seemed to be in a happier mood than before shrugged absentmindedly. “ cause i live with them, i guess. ”

hitomi's eyes widened and her heart stopped. “e-eh!?” 


End file.
